Brownberry Shops
Main Shops The Expensive Pantheon Pub The largest and most popular inn in all of Brownberry belongs to the dwarven female named Towah Wolfscar and her human husband named Flynn. He tends bar while she takes care of the customers needs above and beyond simple food and drink. The Inn is a little more expensive than the other taverns in town, but people are willing to spend the extra for good food, great drinks and entertainment. Bards travel to the Expensive Pantheon to show off their skills. If you play well there, your name travels to all the surrounding taverns in the town and you will always find a job. Sew and Tell Ari Clearflower, a human female in her 40s, owns and runs the tailor shop. Her daughter, Darlah, helps around the shop but mostly spends her days haggling for wool and cloth. When she has free time, Darlah spins the wool into fabric. Ari's husband, Flem, died at the hand of the half-dragons at the Southeast Fort incident recently. The Aching Sole Asein Dhehrar is the owner of the most popular cobbler shop in the town. His leather is touted as the best around and his shoes last for more than three seasons before needing to be repaired. He is a wood elf and proudly says his age is 146 years young. He has no family he speaks of. Tinker While You Wait Cinna Saz runs the tinker shop. A human in her 50s, she spends each day pounding dents out of pots, sharpening knives and various other small tasks. She is constantly busy as she is the only permanent tinkerer in town. Her husband, Rary and only son, Duog are in the military for the Jadefoot family. The Blacksmith The only dwarf living in Brownberry is Gilm Moltenroar, the owner of The Blacksmith. He has little in the imagination and decided to name it that because that's what it is. He has three apprentices working for him. All three are human males in the age range of 15-25. Their names are Drirlic Shay, Fin Grirov and Stee Crestwoods. Gilm produces the blades and armor for the two military families, but tries his best to stay out of their politics. The Grim Blade The blacksmith who does the grunt work of the town, like hobbling horses and making nails, is En Brightdraft. He has one human female apprentice, 14 years old and just learning the trade. Her name is Lila Oceandust. En isn't completely bitter about Gilm taking the business of the families away from his family business since he has to admit, Gilm's quality is better than his. The name was given to the building by En's grandfather and En is worried he won't have an heir to pass it along to when his time comes. Souprise Opening the door to this business, you are greeting with almost overwhelming fragrances. Molly Wood, a human female in her 60s runs the apothecary in Brownberry and loves the name because travelers often think it's a kitchen but still end up purchasing from her.